Your Latest Trick
by Bia Caroline
Summary: O dia mais feliz da minha vida aconteceu há sete meses atrás, no natal (...) E aquele fora o pior dia da minha vida.


O dia mais feliz da minha vida aconteceu há sete meses atrás, no natal.

Eram tempos de guerra, eu havia deixado a escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts no ano anterior e passei a morar em Hogsmead. Gina, minha melhor amiga, ia por vezes em minha casa - escondida- para conseguir um pouco de comida, medicamentos e outras coisas, para ajudar seus amigos refugiados que permaneceram em Hogwarts. Em uma dessas viagens, conheci seu irmão - verdadeiramente, claro que eu já o conhecia de vista, quem não o conhece?- Fred Weasley. No momento que nos vimos, sabíamos que estávamos destinados a passarmos a eternidade juntos. Era Outubro. Dois meses depois, no dia 3 de dezembro, nos casamos em segredo e nos mudamos para Florença, fugindo da guerra. Desde o começo, tivemos o total apoio de sua família, e em troca, eu ajudava eles em tudo que eu podia.

Assim que eu e Fred nos mudamos, consegui um emprego no laboratório de poções de Florença. É claro que haviam comensais ali, eles estavam em toda parte, assim como em minha família também. Por isso não mexeriam comigo nem com Fred, meu avô era poderoso entre eles.

Enquanto eu trabalhava naquela noite de véspera de natal, Fred arrumava nossa casa. Havíamos planejado visitar sua família a tarde a passar a noite de natal a sós, mas devido ao meu trabalho, Fred fora sozinho esta tarde.

O relógio marcava sete da noite e todos já haviam deixado o laboratório. O telefone tocou e quando atendi, a voz de meu marido me fez sorrir.

"Pamella? Você já está vindo?" Perguntou ele.

-Ainda não, querido. Preciso acabar algumas coisas. - Respondi.

"Certo... Quer que eu vá te buscar no laboratório? Ainda estou na casa da minha mãe."

-Não precisa. Está tudo bem. Assim que eu acabar, vou aparatar para casa. - Avisei e então desligamos.

Continuei minha experiência e o relatório. Eram nove horas quando finalmente acabei todo o trabalho. Quando me levantei da cadeira, senti um enjoo terrível. Respirei fundo, juntei minhas coisas e aparatei para casa.

O lugar não era muito grande, mas também não era pequeno. Uma sala, dois quartos, dois banheiros, cozinha e um vasto quintal. Assim que cheguei, larguei as bolsas no sofá e fui tomar um banho demorado, vestido um roupão ao sair.

Senti novamente o enjoo mas dei de ombros, já estava acostumada. Abri a porta do meu armário e de lá, retirei uma caixa média dourada, envolta num laço prateado. Sorri ao vê-la. Finalmente estava na hora de entregar a ele... Como eu esperei e me controlei para não falar antes.

Não vi o tempo passar e quando dei por mim, Fred já fazia barulho na sala. Levantei-me rapidamente e tranquei a porta do quarto. Abri novamente a porta do armário e peguei meu vestido vermelho, larguinho, que havia separado para aquela noite e um par de sapatilhas pretas. Vesti-me rapidamente e ajeitei o cabelo. Coloquei a caixa novamente no armário, saindo em poucos minutos.

Fred estava de pé ao lado do sofá, com um pouco de neve na roupa, mas parecia não se importar. pois me abraçou fortemente - confesso que fui pega desprevenida -, fazendo-nos cair no sofá e me encheu de beijos.

-Fr... Fred! Você vai acabar me matando. - Eu tentava dizer, enquanto era esmagada e beijada pelo meu marido. – FREEED, você está suado! Vai tomar um banho para podermos jantar.

-Você vem comigo? – Ele perguntou, com o sorriso maroto que eu mais amava.

-Não! – Respondi rapidamente tentando me soltar dele e rindo. – Eu já tomei. Vai logo.

-Okaaaay! Me espere! – Ele me beijou mais uma vez e foi correndo para o banheiro.

Assim que ouvi o barulho do chuveiro, peguei a caixinha de presente no armário e voltei para a sala, esperando por alguns minutos no sofá, até ele voltar com um moletom vermelho com um F bordado. Sem dúvida era o presente da Senhora Weasley.

-Ela mandou um pra você também. – Avisou Fred, quando percebeu que eu estava segurando a risada, então deixei-a escapar. – Pode parar!

Então ele praticamente se jogou em cima de mim no sofá e começou a fazer cócegas e me beijar.

-Sai Fred. Pf, eu to sem ar! - Pedi ainda rindo e tentando empurrar ele. Depois de recuperar o fôlego, arrumei o cabelo e entreguei a caixa a ele. - Feliz natal, meu amor! Eu sei que ainda não é meia noite mas eu acho que esse presente não pode mais esperar.

Ele fez uma cara estranha, como se estivesse curioso, então balançou a caixa, talvez estivesse tentando adivinhar o que era, até finalmente desfazer o laço e abrir o pacote tirando de lá dois pares de sapatinhos brancos de bebê. Ele olhou para mim assustado, como se me questionasse e eu não pude deixar de sorrir.

-Estou grávida! - Falei de forma um pouco estridente.

Fred pareceu ainda mais confuso, mas poucos segundos depois ele finalmente entendeu o que estava acontecendo e voltou a me esmagar e beijar.

-Fred assim você vai matar nós três! - Falei entre risos e beijos.

-Três? - Ele perguntou parando bruscamente. - Eu, você e o bebê, né? - Ele se certificou, contando nos dedos.

-Claro que não, Fred! - Respondi rindo. - Acho que você não vai se matar por me dar um abraço de urso!

-Então... - Começou. Fred era tão lindo quando estava confuso, mas não parecia o Fred de sempre, ele era um pouco mais esperto... Será que todos os homens eram assim quando descobriam que seriam pais?

-Fred Weasley! - Chamei, estalando na frente de seus olhos. - Você vai ser pai de gêmeas! Sim, meninas!

E ele não disse nada, apenas abriu o sorriso mais lindo que já vi em toda minha vida e me abraçou novamente, tomando mais cuidado.

Foram os sete meses mais felizes da minha vida. Estávamos nos preparando para a chegada dos bebês, o quarto de hóspedes adquiriu tons claros, principalmente rosados, brinquedos coloridos, berços... Estava tudo perfeito. Mas então a guerra teve seu ápice e Fred insistiu em voltar ao castelo e lutar e meu erro foi ter permitido. No dia em que eu estava dando a luz, Fred faleceu, atingido por destroços de uma explosão.

E aquele fora o pior dia da minha vida, quando deveria ser o melhor. Hoje estou aqui, num belo jardim na Inglaterra, segurando Felicity enquanto George Weasley, irmão gêmeo de Fred, segurava Charlotte. O dia estava incrivelmente ensolarado, tudo estaria perfeito... Se Fred estivesse aqui, comigo, mas era o seu caixão que estava sendo posto ali, naquele cemitério.

As lágrimas não podiam ser contidas, meu coração estava sendo enterrado com meu marido. Nove meses, e minha vida deu um giro completo. Pode parecer que voltei a estaca zero, mas não. Eu conheci o amor, eu o vivi, e agora tenho dois frutos dele. Felicity e Charlotte crescerão sem conhecer o pai, mas sei que ele estará olhando para elas... Todos os dias.


End file.
